Fellowship Examination
by crescent-illusion
Summary: The fellowship was forced to take exams to see which race is the smartest of all. Read to see which one of them would be the smartest!
1. The Beginnings

Gandalf was doing a research on the main races of Middle Earth for the council of the Wise (who just couldn't do it themselves). So he decided to use his fellow friends as his guinea pigs. He made them study their heads off about language, art, mathematics and science (which they had no idea what it was). It had gone well for the last few months. They had attended each and every one of his classes, although reluctantly and now is the time to test what they had learnt.  
  
Gandalf gathered them together at the Big Hall. It looks...well...it looks like any other examination halls with the plain, white walls and carefully arranged table and chairs.  
  
Gimli groaned and scratched his bearded-chin, "Can you tell us why we are here again?"  
  
Gandalf took off his hat and hung it on the hat-stand. "For the nine- hundred-fifty-third-time, I'm doing a research on the few main races in Middle Earth so just go in and take your test!" he replied, frowning with irritation.  
  
"Hey, that doesn't have anything to do with me. It's your problem, anyway, not mine."  
  
"Yeah, and not mine too," Aragorn piped in. He hadn't looked any better and certainly still need a good bath.  
  
Legolas skipped into the hall merrily. He had studied well last night (argh...Legolas revised his lessons??!!) and he felt sure about himself.  
  
Frodo looked like he is going to cry and kept chanting, "I'm going to fail this test...I'm going to fail this test...I'm going..." and he knocks his head on one of the table corners and fell unconscious. Sam ran quickly to his side and shook his master's shoulders so hard that he seems to be breaking apart. "Frodo, Frodo! Are you all right? I'm here, I'll stay by your side and never leave you again..." he said and blushed when he noticed that everyone else is staring at him.  
  
"SAM! Why are you here? I did not choose you to be my guine...ahem...I mean my research helpers," Gandalf bellowed, pulling Sam away from his beloved master. Frodo awoke at that moment and everything began to go in slow motion. Like in the movies when two lovers are going to depart from each other.  
  
"No, Sam! Don't leave me here alone..." he said, grasping Sam's hands as if for dear life. Sam held on with both his hands as Gandalf pulled him out of the Hall. Their hands slipped and they tried to reach for each other's fingers...just a tiny bit more...and...SLAM! The door closed on them. "Sam..." Frodo broke down and cried and everything returned to normal speed.  
  
Gimli huffed and sat on one of the hard wooded chairs, his stoat feet hanging because the chair was too high. "Are we going to start the exam or not?"  
  
"Not yet, not yet!" cried Boromir. He was still revising. He had a thick book in front of him and his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I haven't read finish this chapter yet! I'm not going to fail this test, you know?"  
  
"Hah, I'm not worried what-so-ever...I've got all the formulas at my fingertips," Legolas said proudly, showing off his perfectly manicured nails (short...). He flipped his golden hair and turned away with disgust from the humans.  
  
"Alright, if you're so sure of yourself, let's have a contest. We'll see who's the smartest of us all," Gimli challenged, shaking his fist.  
  
Frodo cowered in fear as Gimli and Legolas shot dagger-glares at each other.  
  
"I'll prove to you that Dwarves are the smartest race on Middle Earth!"  
  
"Hah, your kind can never challenge the great wisdom of the Elves!"  
  
"Wait, wait...humans are just as wise, you know." Boromir cut in and received dagger-stares from the dwarf and elf. "Err...ahah...maybe not." And he continued to read his book.  
  
Frodo decided to keep quiet in case they all jump on him when Sam is not around. Aragorn seemed not to care at all about the exam or whatever was happening around him. He sat, dreamily thinking of faraway someone...*ahem ahem*  
  
Gandalf returned with a stack of papers and dumped them on the teacher's table. Boromir inched closer to the table and was hit on the head by Gandalf when he tried to peep at the questions.  
  
"Ouch..." he complained.  
  
"Now no cheating here, okay. You know the rules - no peeping, no signaling, no talking..." and he went on for hours about the examination rules. Aragorn had fallen asleep and Gimli is swinging his dangling feet. Legolas is adding another braid to his hair and Frodo is doing something suspicious. Boromir inched near the papers and was hit on the head again by Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf ended his speech and sighed with relief. He really hoped this research works. He had chosen two men in this research because he didn't trust Aragorn would put much effort in helping him. All he thinks of is a faraway person. He ordered them to clear their tables and passed the papers to them. It was an easy mathematics paper, or so Gandalf thought. He had reached Frodo's table and saw various scribbling on the table. "Frodo! You're trying to cheat! I'm going to cut your marks off for this!!!" Gandalf raised himself into a looming figure above Frodo and the room darkened. "But...but...I was just..." Frodo begged with his impossibly blue puppy eyes and whimpered.  
  
Gandalf cleaned the table of its formulas and chucked the exam papers into Frodo's hands. "No more 'buts'...do your exam properly and I'd see if your race is better than the rest of them." Frodo stuck his lower lip out and thought, "Oh, so the fate of my people rests on my shoulders...AGAIN!!!" and scanned the paper. He gulped when he saw the questions.  
  
Legolas was eager to receive his paper and started to answer the questions as soon as the paper touched his hands. And he thought, "Oh, this is such an easy question and this...ahhaha...even a child can answer"  
  
Gimli huffed when he saw how confident Legolas is. He yelped when he saw the questions paper. And he thought, "Oh how am I going to win the contest now?"  
  
Gandalf slammed the table where Aragorn was sleeping. It was wet with gooey saliva and Gandalf look with disgust at his now wet hand. Aragorn looked up with blurry, dreamy eyes as Gandalf placed his hand on his shoulder (the wet one...wiping the stuff off). "Wake up you gross man and answer the papers!" Aragorn looked at the paper and thought, "Oh, why can't I dream of my faraway someone?"  
  
Boromir gripped the table in fear. He hadn't read the few last sentences of the book...what is he to do? His eyes popped when he saw the question papers. He flipped through the papers, scanning every single one and swallowed. "Oh, I'm so going to fail...I studied for the wrong paper!"  
  
!@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@!  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know the story is not funny and I suck at writing so go on and flame me...I don't care 


	2. The Fart Incident

Boromir tried to signal to Aragorn who was sitting nearest to him but the ranger seemed to be busy thinking of his faraway person. "Shshhh....shhhsshh...." Boromir tried just as soon as Gandalf turned away. But it was no use. Aragorn was not responding.  
  
So Boromir took out his horn and tore tiny pieces of paper he had under his desk. He wrote tiny notes on the tiny pieces of paper and stuff them quickly inside his horn and acted innocent right at the moment Gandalf turned and looked at him. "What are you trying to do, huh?" Gandalf asked suspiciously. "Er...nothing much," Boromir replied, hiding his horn.  
  
He then blew his horn ever so softly and the papers shot out like bullets and hit Aragorn. "Hey, cut that out!" Aragorn glared at him and Boromir pouted. He's going to fail this time and he felt like crying.  
  
Legolas was having the time of his life. He was giggling like a mad hyena because the questions are just so easy. He managed to finish up the whole paper in time to look around and sneer at Gimli. The dwarf is struggling really hard at the questions and didn't bother to sneer back. Legolas sighed and sat back with his feet on the table. He's so confident with himself.  
  
Frodo is counting with his cute little fingers... "One plus ten is..." he muttered because he only has ten fingers. Then he got an idea. He counted his little furry toes as well and managed to get the answer "12" because he liked his little toes especially the cutest and smallest one so he didn't want it to feel left out and counted it in as well.  
  
Gandalf yawned as the minutes ticked by and the room is so quiet you could hear a fart a mile away. Then he heard IT. A tremendous one. And not to mention a smelly one. It sounded like a balloon had burst and the fresh flowers in the hall withered away at the horrible smell. "Now whose was that?" he asked, trying not to breathe too hard or suffocate. Legolas was going to faint. His super sensitive nose was picking up every scent particle and he's beginning to die because of the smell. "Help...!!!" he cried "It smells like mushrooms...!!!" And Merry and Pippin popped out of nowhere, giggling away. "Sorry..." said a very guilty looking Merry and they both rushed out of the Hall, still giggling.  
  
Gandalf had to clear the room of the terrible smell and revive the sick elf. Gimli and the two men seemed unaffected by the smell and continued their exams. Frodo sat quietly counting his fingers and toes. His eyes were beginning to water because he can't get the answer for 20 plus 2. Sam, sensing his master's tears came rushing into the room and Frodo counted his pal's fingers and got the answer 22 and smiled. Gandalf had to shoo Sam out of the Hall again.  
  
Then Gimli began to pull at his beard in his frustration and got an idea. He used the cute little fleas in his beard and counted them and managed to answer many of the questions. Boromir is still pouting and Aragorn is staring at the question papers. He decided to try to answer the questions and managed to forget to think of his faraway someone.  
  
Then the bell rang and Gandalf collected the papers. Boromir broke down and cried like a baby. Frodo is wriggling his little fingers and toes. Legolas is jumping with glee after reviving from the fart incident. Aragorn seemed happy with his performance and Gimli is stuffing the fleas back into his beard.  
  
!@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@!  
  
A/N: Yay, second chapter of another horrible fan fic. I'm still not caring about the flames...wahahah...I like writing nonsense and I don't care if you flame me... 


	3. Legolas' Paper

~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ 

*Frodo appears beside a wishing well*

Frodo: *throwing in a gold coin* I wish I have ten fingers………I wish I have ten fingers *chants continuously*

Then a finger magically appears where Gollum had bitten it off.

Frodo: Whooohoo! I have ten fingers now *does a little hobbit dance………complete with the chicken dance you saw at the movie – The Fellowship of The Ring*

Frodo counts his little fingers and smiles, looking at readers (that means YOU!)

Frodo: This is how I got my finger back. I've got TEN fingers. *counts* One………two………three………four………five………six………seven………eight………nine………ten………ELEVEN! Hah! Eleven fingers! *gives a confused look* Eh? Wait………where did that finger come from?

*Gollum comes in and bites extra finger off, smiles at readers and disappear into thin air*

Frodo: Okay so I've got ten fingers now. *looks at readers* Got that? The wishing well gave me my finger back  ^_^

* Author waves at readers ^_^ then jumps into the well*

Frodo: *looks around and sigh* Actually………*looks around again and talks super soft* the author forgot the tiny detail that I have nine fingers and created this silly story up. I'm glad she jumped into the freaky well. *smiles broadly*

Author: *pops out of well* Did someone call me? I thought I heard someone talking about me here *gives evil glances at Frodo*

Frodo: *gulps nervously* Huh? Really? Nobody was talking about you………

Author: Oh, okay. I thought I heard something. Nevermind then. Buh bye! *falls into well again*

~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~

**The Fellowship Examination continues****………**

                Gandalf sat at his huge leather chair smoking his pipe. A little mouse passed by and falls unconscious because of the foul smoke emanating from the long pipe. Gandalf glanced over at the mouse and kicked it into the pile of mice that is already out cold and grumbled. He was currently in a hard task of marking the examination papers his guinea………*ahem*……… "research helpers" handed in earlier. He stared at Legolas' paper and practically tore his beard when he read the answers to each and every question.

Question 1: What does one plus one equal to?

Answer: This question is too easy. I bet you think I don't know how to answer this but the thing is I DO. The answer is ………well, I do not feel like answering such an easy question. Go ask the dwarf.

Question 2: What does two times two and then divided with two equal to?

Answer: Haha………this is so easy. Do you think you can confuse me by using two mathematical symbols there? I refuse to answer this. Go ask the dwarf instead.

Question 3: You want to buy a bar of candy that is worth 50 cents and you have one dollar in your pocket. What is the expected change you will get from the shopkeeper?

Answer: One thing Gandalf is that I don't buy candies. You know what? I got so many at home from my fan girls that I don't even have to go to a shop to buy them. And Gandalf, I have more than one dollar in my pocket. In fact I have so much you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. So ask the dwarf.

Question 4: What does ten plus one equals to?

Answer: Gandalf, I don't get you. Why are you asking me these silly questions? This is just too easy for my super intelligent brain that it doesn't even have to budge a single micrometer to answer. Well, not that my brain is going to move out of my skull or something. Ask dwarf.

Question 5: There are ten birds in a tree. A hunter shot one down. How many are left?

Answer: Are you questioning my ability to shoot an arrow? If so, then I absolutely refuse to answer this one. If I was the hunter, there won't be any left in the tree because I am the GREAT ELVEN ARCHER. The dwarf would willingly elaborate on that………I hope.

Question 6: There are ten persons in a bus. One got down and two got on the bus. Now how many people are there in the bus?

Answer: For your information, I do not know what a bus is and would not care to know what it is. Maybe if you ask a certain person who is short, broad, smelly, hairy, wields an axe and who won the orc killing contest by cheating, he would answer your even-a-two-year-old-could-answer question.

Question 7: Five thousand eight hundred and twenty three times zero equals to?

Answer: You don't scare me with your big numbers. I am NOT even a tinnie wincie bit scared of it. Haha………the dwarf might be. Ask him.

Question 8: A pie has eight slices. If Aragorn ate one, Boromir ate one, Frodo ate one and Gimli ate one, how many slices are left?

Answer: I think you missed someone there. I want to eat a slice of pie too. You're so stingy! I do not feel like answering this one. Go to the dwarf who ate a slice.

Question 9: Four persons are in a room. One went out. How many are left?

Answer: What are they doing in the room? Tell me and I'll answer your question. In the mean time ask the dwarf.

Question 10: What is twenty plus two?

Answer: A mathematical question. Thought I'd be trick, huh? Hope the dwarf got tricked………hehe………

                Gandalf couldn't believe that was Legolas' answers to his mathematics questions. He took a fluffy, pink pillow to cover his face and screamed into it. Feeling a whole lot better, he turned his attention to Aragorn's paper and almost choked on his smoke.

//@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@//

A/N: *laughs evilly* Muahahahahahaha………that was fun! Reviews please but remember flames would be thrown into the orc's den.


	4. Aragorn's Paper

~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ 

*Author appears and looks at the word "Author"*

Author: Did I just refer to myself as an author? *gasps* Which means I'm a man! *gasps louder*

Author: Okay that was weird…I think I'd better change it before people think I'm a guy or something * gets a pen and crosses out all the word that says "Author" *

*Author…now would be referred to as Authoress, puts on a feathered Mohawk and dances around a dead Boromir*

Author: Arise O Boromir the great! *raises hands to the sky and laughs like the crazy scientist in Frankenstein*

A great lightning flashes forth from the sky and hits Boromir. Boromir arises from the dead and cracks an eye open.

Boromir: ERKKK! What am I doing here? *opens both eyes wide…kinda like this 0_O*

Authoress: You are summoned forth here into my realm to be in my story.

Boromir: I'd rather be dead *closes eyes and pretends to be dead*

Authoress: *tickles Boromir with a feather from mohawk* You have no other option U_U

Boromir finally surrenders and is led into the horrible story the authoress' wicked mind invented.

Boromir: *looks sadly at readers* I wished you never told her that I was supposed to be dead. *sniff sniff*

Authoress: MUAHAHAHAHAHA…………!!!

~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ ~*_*~ 

**The Fellowship Examination continues****………**

                Gandalf placed his pipe down hastily for he was inflicted by a violent attack of coughs. He was still coughing when there was a knock on his door. Within a mere millisecond, Merry and Pippin burst into the room, balancing a cup of tea on two of their fingers.

                "Your tea, sir," Pippin said and skillfully let the cup slide down from the tip of his left finger, across his shoulders, and to the other tip of his right finger. When the cup was safely on Gandalf's table, Pippin bowed while Merry applauded for his friend.

                "That was GREAT!" say Merry enthusiastically, "Can you teach me?"

                "Sure!" Pippin replied, and they both bounded out of Gandalf's room.

                "Thank you, hobbits," Gandalf called after them. He drained the cup and his coughs lessened incredibly. He took a deep breath and looked at Aragorn's paper, reading his answers patiently.

Question 1: What does one plus one equal to?

Answer: I love………

Question 2: What does two times two and then divided with two equal to?

Answer: YOU! Baby!!

Question 3: You want to buy a bar of candy that is worth 50 cents and you have one dollar in your pocket. What is the expected change you will get from the shopkeeper?

Answer: 50

Question 4: What does ten plus one equals to?

Answer: times more than any other guy would on this beautiful earth.

Question 5: There are ten birds in a tree. A hunter shot one down. How many are left?

Answer: ………

Question 6: There are ten persons in a bus. One got down and two got on the bus. Now how many people are there in the bus?

Answer: You are much more beautiful than anything I have ever seen.

Question 7: Five thousand eight hundred and twenty three times zero equals to?

Answer:………

Question 8: A pie has eight slices. If Aragorn ate one, Boromir ate one, Frodo ate one and Gimli ate one, how many slices are left?

Answer: Sweeter than any sugar-pie.

Question 9: Four persons are in a room. One went out. How many are left?

Answer: I LOVE YOU!!!

Question 10: What is twenty plus two?

Answer: In case you're wondering, Gandalf, I am not talking about you at all. I was talking about Arwen! My heart's most desired………

                Gandalf gave a sigh of relief. For a moment there, he thought Aragorn was writing him a love letter. He even stopped when he read the answer for question number six to look at the 6-foot-mirror beside him and nodded in agreement that he was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen. He was a tinnie-wee bit disappointed though that this was not a love letter to him. However, he was a great wizard of many powers and so would not look too deep into such matter.

                "I have more fan girls than Aragorn has anyway," Gandalf said, to comfort himself. It was then that he heard a faint sound of laughter and it sounded like it was just in front of his doorsteps. In a rage of fury, Gandalf rushed towards the door and threw it open causing two little hobbits to tumble into his room.

                "What were you two doing?" his voice boomed.

                "Errr…we were just leaning against the door when we heard you saying something about your fan girls," Merry replied, still giggling uncontrollably.

                "Are you sure you have more fan girls than Aragorn, sir? I highly doubt it………" Pippin said and Merry nodded his head to support his friend's opinion.

                The volcano in Gandalf was about to erupt but being a respectable wizard as he is, Gandalf spoke in a calm and icy tone, "You two better get out of this room right this instant of elssssseeeee………" He growled and to the little Halflings, Gandalf looked incredibly like a Giant Gollum.

                The two little hobbitses scrambled out of Gandalf's room as fast as their hairy feet could carry them and the wizard slammed the door shut.

                Gandalf grunted angrily and dropped down into his leather chair again. He looked through Aragorn's paper again and was amazed to find that the ranger managed to answer all the questions correctly (in a way). But Gandalf did not give Aragorn 100% because he did not answer the questions directly. Instead, he put a big "X" on it and proceeded to mark Gimli's paper.

//@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@// //@@_@@//

Authoresses note: Whee!!! Aragorn answered all the questions correctly! Can you figure out how he did it? Hehehe………now that paper's finally done. So REVIEW!!! Remember though, flames would be thrown into the orcs' den. They are pretty hungry nowadays.


	5. The Ant

**Authoress note:** Err was I MIA for too long that all my readers had forgotten about this scary fiction written by someone as insane as the one currently typing these very words? Hmm…I hope so. This fiction is getting crazier and crazier. I think I'm crazy myself. But then again, who on earth is completely sane or in middle-earth for this matter? Elrond's eyebrow of doom perhaps………teehee………

* * *

Legolas stacked up his papers neatly on his desk and looked over smugly at Gimli who's still struggling with his notes. The elf picked up a ballpoint pen delicately with his slender, long fingers, brought it up to his face, and studied the workings in it. When he saw the little spring, housed neatly inside the body of the pen, a brilliant idea struck his intelligent mind.

He dragged his chair up close to where the innocent dwarf was sitting, stuck the tip of the pen in Gimli's thick hair and twirled it around. This produced an interesting 'ouch' from the owner of the hair and a killer glare from said person. Huffing, Gimli returned to read his notes for tomorrow's examination, trying to ignore the beautiful giggle, that sounded like the chime of a thousand silver bells, from the heavenly elf beside him. The elf's second attempt wasn't so successful, so was his third and the rest. The dwarf must be prone to this kind of torture.

Grinning, the elf hitched it up to the second level. He brought the pen close to Gimli's ears and clicked it twice. The result of such action was the clenching of the dwarf's hands on the papers, which proceeded to wrinkle it a bit, the papers, I mean. Legolas continued his annoying clicking of the pen, nicknamed by him, Legolas, as the APCä or better known as the Annoying-Pen-Clickingä of the most handsomest elf in middle earth. He was so proud of the name that he planned to advertise it on the NMET, or better known as the New Middle-Earth Times, along with the advertisement of shampoos that he's promoting. Anyway, back to the APC that is currently happening near Gimli's left ear.

The pen clicking continues for a few more seconds or so before a roar emitted from the very lips of a very annoyed dwarf who managed to pick up the table where he was previously using to put his notes on and haul it above his cute dwarvy head, aiming to crush the thing on the very handsome elf before him. But before the table could fall upon the golden head of our elf, he managed to skip away back to where he was in the beginning when they all (Aragorn, Frodo, Gimli, Legolas) had came into the room to study for tomorrow paper. The table fell into pieces harmlessly upon the tiled floor. Harmlessly, except for the unfortunate lil' ant which had so precisely crawled towards a tiny lump of sugar, imperceptible to the unobservant eye, at that moment and get crushed beneath pieces of the wooden table. The dwarf felt such remorse for the insect that he was silent for a moment that you couldn't even hear his heavy breathing. After the realization that he killed the poor creature sank into his tender heart, he picked up the limp form and made a little grave out of pieces of his notes and cried for a whole 3 seconds for the ant. Then he kicked it out of the way and sat down on his chair again.

The room became extra silent again.

* * *

Boromir crashed into the silent room, an aura of fury emanating from his very being, making him appear like a perverted maniac. Everyone's head, Aragorn, Frodo, Gimli and Legolas', which were previously bowed over, studying their notes, turned towards him. Then, there was absolute silence in the room, the only noise being from the light at the rear of the classroom that refused to stay lit and blinked noisily in an annoying rhythm, though not as annoying as the APCä, and the heavy breathing of the now surprised dwarf. Legolas looked over at Boromir and bit on the end of his ballpoint pen ever so sexily, blinking in wonder. Aragorn's face, which was previously in a hopeful manner, changed drastically when he found out that it was Boromir who banged the door open and not his lovely Arwen, came to whisk him away. Frodo was holding onto his eraser protectively and whispering "my precious………" in case anyone was to snatch it from him.

Boromir inhaled till the full capacity of his lungs and screamed, "I studied for the wrong paper yesterday!" before falling onto the floor where the remains of the pitiful ant had flown to with the wind and cried. Boromir cried, I mean, not the ant. It didn't even have the chance to do so. Aren't I wicked for not letting the ant have the chance to exclaim before dying? Or to do anything significant enough to capture the love of my faithfully weird readers? Like saying a romantic line or something? Its sole purpose in this fiction was to die. I AM wicked, huh?

ANYWAY, so Boromir was crying.

Frodo was the first to recover from the shock of seeing a grown man cry because he himself cried before, although I wonder if it's safe to consider him a grown man. So Frodo said, "Hey, that's no big deal. It's not as if your 'precioussss………' was taken away from you."

"Yeah," Gimli agreed, "You don't have a gay elf hovering around you every second of your life to torment you."

"I guess so………" Boromir replied. "By the way, what are we having tomorrow?"

"History!" answered an eager elf.

"Boromir! Just sit down and study already!" said an irritated ranger.

"Okay………" and Boromir sat next to the handsome elf called Legolas to study for tomorrow's papers.

* * *

**Authoress note:** Whee………that's done it! Are you disappointed that I didn't write out Gimli's answers for the previous paper? Can you guess how many times I've used the word previous in here? Why are there so many questions here in this authoress note anyway? I should say goodbye, huh? Is reviewing an easy job? Could you please review? Do you know that flames will be thrown to feed the orcs? Press the review button? Ok? Bye? Kill me? Haha? Ok? Ok? Bye? 


	6. The Handsomest Prince

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once upon a time, in a far faraway kingdom, there lived a prince. A very handsome prnce. Extremely handsome. More handsome than all princes in the world. Especially more than Elladan and Elrohir. Ehehe…

This handsome prince had an ugly slave by the name Gimli. Whatever the prince asked him to do, he will do it. Gimli was the ugliest slave ever, much to the contrast of the prince whose long, soft, golden hair shines as bright as the sun at noon. Not that I like the sun at noon, because I like my complexion to be as fair as ever. Anyway…

One day, the ever-charming prince wanted some apple pie. But there were no apples to be found anywhere in the kingdom. Or so says ugly Gimli. So, the prince sent off letters to all heroes of the country to look for the reddest and juiciest apple of the entire top, bottom, and the middle-earth for the enjoyment of their beloved prince.

The next day, came Aragorn who is almost as handsome as the prince, but not quite, because of his _dirty_ looks. Then came Boromir with his big horn and Frodo with his faithful companion, Sam. All of them set out to find the reddest and juiciest apple for their beloved prince.

The handsome prince waited patiently upon his majestic throne, delicately doing his manicure till his nails shone in perfection. He waited, and waited but none came back. For they were all eaten up by the big angry monster in the caves of ugly Gimli's relatives, Elladan and Elrohir too. So the almost as handsome Aragorn is dead and thus, diminish the rivalry between him and the handsomest prince in the whole top, bottom and middle-earth.

Then, came the most beautiful princess with eyes that sparkle like the freshest springs of water. She brought with her the reddest and juiciest apple of all and made apple pies for the handsomest prince. And they got married and lived happily ever after.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas looked up from the paper that he was writing on and smiled. It was the best story ever written! He ran off and framed it up. Later that day, he hung the perfect story upon the door of Gandalf's study so that whoever passes by that room can revel in the beauty and awesomeness of this story.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authoress' note:** Now, that was random wasn't it? I needed a break from the mountain-load of assignments that I have to complete by next week Feel free to flame me..gwahahaha….


End file.
